unknown surprises
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: many people in this world have secrets where no one wants to know, when a new neighbour moved next to Izuku place, a single mother hold the secrets of her son and secrets from everyone, but when that secret reach to the young hero will he accept it and deal with the knowledge or will the hero killer do something to the family. please review, i love hear your reactions.


Today was a day off from U.A, it was a teacher development day, he thought he could train with all might but since he also a teacher he said to him he can't, he wanted to hang out with his friends but most of them are busy with other things, his mother is off work for a week using a few of her vacation day from the hospital she been saving up. Now it's around 10 and izuku actively getting dressed and eating breakfast "izuku since you're staying here we could meet our new neighbour today, their moving n today" said inko, izuku remember their old neighbour movie into their son place "I got them something for the place" she pulled out a small pot plant, a bonsai to be precise "oh its wilting I water it every day?".

"maybe it's a plant you don't need to water so much" said midoriya.

"maybe I should have brought cookies from that bakery from across town" said inko.

"it's going to be okay" said izuku, he finished up and his breakfast as he put the plate in the sink there was a knock on the door, izuku went to the door and open it and there is a moving man with a box.

"sorry but I think I got the wrong place" he said

"HEY OVER HERE" they turn to see a woman in her early thirties, very long red hair tied into a braid, green pattern dressed, izuku notice her quirk, branches entwine to look like arms and hangs like claws, fangs poking out of her mouth and her mouth and the corner of her lips cut to her cheeks, wearing a blue shirt and jean overall, the man went to her and apologize "sorry about that" she said waling up to him.

Izuku walk out to see her "oh you must be our new neighbour?" said inko "my name is midoriya inko and this is my son izuku"

"my name is Suzuki hikari and this is my son akira we just move from hous city" he looks and saw a 5-year-old boy, he looks angry, black messy hair, brown eyes, claw like hands, different from his mum, clinging to his mother overall leg "he a bit shy, don't worry he warms up to you"

He looks up at the teen "errr, hi?" said midoriya, then akira swing his arms though the air, then midoriya felt something move in his legs and he buckled down onto the ground.

"AKIRA! How many times I have to tell you not to use your quirk on people" hikari pick him up and move him away "sorry his quirk is annoying to control for him"

"oh my, does he get a lot in trouble in school?" asked inko

"kindergarten is troubling for him, everyone fears his quirk" then she moves him to the apartment door "there are three rooms in there you pick up one to be your room"

"I WANT THE BIG ONE" then he ran in.

"sorry about him" said hikari bowing down, midoriya picked himself up.

"don't worry, oh yes" inko walk back inside grab the bonsai "I brought you this as a welcome to the building present, sorry its wilting a bit" hikari grab the small tree.

"it's not wilting, I drowned it too much" hikari wave he hand over the small tree and it, it brightens up, colour come back, and it grew a bit bigger.

"wow a plant base quirk that's amazing" said izuku.

"yes, akria doesn't have the same quirk as me only his father" she said looking back as movers are moving more boxes inside.

"where is your husband? I would like to meet him" said inko,

"no husband" and she hold her hand up and there is no wedding ring, jewellers custom made rings to fit in any hand no matter what kind of mutation quirk "we had one night together, years ago and I found out I'm pregnant and I didn't tell akira father because its will be too much for him to handle with …work hanging around"

"Oh, so he doesn't know who his dad is?" asked izuku, he knows what it's like to live without your father around for most of your life.

"no he doesn't he really never asked about it" she look back to see if akira is there "well I should get going, akira must now what room he wants and he going to mess it up before his boxes are open" said hikari.

they said their goodbyes and they went back inside the apartment and they continue their day, midoriya didn't stop thinking about akira father not being in their lives, he should at least know he has a son. He must still be in hous city or did he move too? Because of the attack with the nomu? Or the hero killer stain? Its noon now and the wanted to go outside with a shopping list in hand, wallet in his picket, keys in the other, he turn to see hikari apartment door is still open, he peeked inside and saw hikari pulling items out of boxes and akira looking at him like he's going to kill him, so izuku went, an hour later he exited the store with a bag of food items his mother ask him to get for dinner, as he walk back he try to not think about passing though seeing akira death eyes, he can't put his hand on it but he know he seen those eyes before, he saw similar ones on backugo but it's still not the same, he just doesn't know where he seen them.

as finally reached the apartment floor and he saw a man with black hair in a suit talking to hikari, he looks super rich and his face looking his skull is ….

OH MY GOD it's the skeleton hero 'skull bane'

He stops surprised "oh izuku midoriya?!" he snaps out of it he walks up to her "this is my brother in law, ken Yamamoto" he can't believe it he lives next door to somehow is a in law of a hero "he's her to see my new place"

"Actually, more of convincing you to move back to hous city" he said Blaney "everyone wants you back, hikairi too"

"you should go home midoriya" said hikari, trying to move him along.

"okay" he walked around them, while pretending not to hear but he easdropping.

"we both know my family wanted to know who Akira father is and they keep pushing it, I'm not okay with this, if your here to bring me back there I would rather move to a town filled with yakuzas gang members then tell them how he is, if they knew they want me to abandon my son" she said, izuku pocket out is keys as he heard this.

"they won't make you do that" said ken

"Believe me, if they how he is, they will" then izuku went inside his place he close the door after hearing that, he wonder why her family are so invasive? Wondering how is the father? And want hikari he abandons akira, why?

"Izuku do you have everything?" asked his mother,

"yes, I did, I saw hikari brother in law" said izuku, taking the bags to the kitchen.

"really?" she asked as she was taking everything out of the bag

"he's the hero skull bane"

"I met him, I open the door when I heard children screams, then I saw him I got him to autograph one of your books" they started to cook and they eat dinner, izuku looked at the autograph at its amazing with little skulls drawn it.

 **The next day**

Inko and izuku was about to leave the apartment to go shopping for dinner, they stood out of the door and izuku mother lock the door then they saw hikari leaning on the railing looking at her phone "oh hikari what are you doing?"

"looking for a supermarket around here, one of the worse moments of living in a new city, everything is new to us" said hikari

"we're going to the market too, you can come with us" said inko

"really?! Then I'll go get akira ready" she said as she went back inside.

"are we really doing this? I don't think akira like me" said izuku.

"he's going to start school in a new place and a new city, I think he needs more is a friend, I think is acting out because he has to leave his old friends behind" said inko, he didn't really think about that, if he moving suddenly he would have acted out too "also would like to have a neighbour to be with for most of the day when your away"

Hikari walked out with her son and her bag on her shoulder "is it far we can use my car" inko answer yes and they all got in a van, the two mums in the front and the other two in the back, along the way, akira looked bored "ready?"

"okay let's go" as they walked to the market the two mums talked along the way and izuku look at akira how is looking around the area that are in.

"so akira how do you like it here?" asked izuku, he didn't answer just look at him "do you know where you going to school?" again he didn't answer "I go to UA, I'm in the hero course" then he spoke.

"I don't like heroes" what? Why? Why doesn't he like heroes, his uncle is a hero, skull bane, then he run to the sweet aisles "MUM CHOCOLATE!"

"just one" said hikari, the two mums laughed, then izuku turn to akira saw him carry a big Toblerone, bigger then him as he is struggling to hold it "no, smaller then you"

"you said ONE!" he said, then he drops it on the floor then Hikari picked it up and place it on a random shelf and went to get another one, as they continue shopping inko tells her where mall are, who's a good doctor office for akira, Parks, shops, places to go everything, inko brought food for dinner and hikari brought a shopping cart filled with food for the week, they packed up the back of the van and they are driving back to the building, "so where are you working? You can't just move without work?" asked inko.

"I'm actually opening up a nursery around the area, I love gardening back home the family don't like my life style, I'm mainly the black sheep in the family" she said, then she parked her car in her parking spot at the apartment they got out of the car, as inko carrying her shopping bag and she asked izuku to help hikari and akira with their bags, as they walk up the stairs akira carrying a box of chocolate he picked out that his mother approved for once, he wanted a giant box of gummi bears but it was as big as him and too expensive to get, so he settled for a box of chocolate. At their floor izuku left their bags by their door.

"mum can izuku play with me tomorrow?" he asked looking at his mother.

"I don't know, izuku is it okay for akira to play with you tomorrow" she asked, he look around the apartment and saw a few more boxes inside, he could have spent time with akira while hikari empty more boxes.

"okay I'll play", the boy smiles gleefully and went inside "I'll see you tomorrow" as hikari close her door and izuku went inside his he looks at his mum and said this í think your right he does want a friend"

 **Two months passed**

Izuku and akira gotten to know each other really well, izuku found out akira mainly loves animals, magic, robots and any kind of electronic, he also enjoys videos games and playing music, he sometimes test out the volume in the building and see how loud he could play it without people calling his mother to make him turn it down and most importantly he like it when someone reads and/or help him read to him. Hikari business gotten off in a rocky start but she was able to get it running, he turned the third bedroom into an office for herself, she then started putting plants around the apartment, she even put two potted plants by her door and with the permission with the of the landlord she got two large green houses and started planting vegetables and flowers on the roof of the building, potted plants places around the railing and then some of the attendants brought up some chairs and tables and to sit and by in peace in the sun. izuku love this he sometime helps with the plants after school whenever he can, then hikari asked if he wanted an afterschool job? He decline, he still needs to train to build up his body so he can use one for all without breaking.

School finished and izuku want to bring Iida and Todoroki with him home, they are teamed up in a science project, their teacher given them a science subject, like biology, zoology, chemistry and Est and write a three page paper of the subject, in teams of three and one in a team of two, none of the girls want to team up with mineta, he's teamed up with koda and midoriya team is in luck, it's was botany, when he was asked to babysit akira a few times, he saw plants books in hikari place, they are walking out of the school while taking "are you sure your neighbour said its okay?' asked Iida

"he's asking, Iida" said Todoroki, he is texting his father where he's going to be and hoping he could stay with midoriya for the night so he doesn't have to take a train back to his place.

"I'm asking because I feel really uncomfortable touching other people things" he answered

"Well, let midoriya ask"

"I did" they turn to him, he was putting his phone away "she said it's okay if we look after akira while she is out"

"okay then let's go" said Iida, then the two agreed to meet at his apartment building after they change clothes and grab books for the assignment, midoriya arrived home and a note on a stand with midoriya name on it.

'one of the nurses is sick and I am covering her shift  
for tonight  
I won't be back till morning  
call me if anything happens

From mum'

Midoriya signed, he turns to the kitchen and filled a glass of water, drank it and then he left to his room drop his bag on his chair, picked out a change of clothes then walked to the shower, about a half hour later he emerge from the steam filled room and in the changed clothe. Then he heard a ringing.

His phone?

He walk to the mobile and saw Todoroki name on it he answered it "hello?"

"midoriya, I'm with Iida and we are on the way" he said in his monotone voice

"okay, you remember what floor and door I'm on"

"yes"

"okay I'll see you here" he hanged up and he turn to his room, he grabs his books he needed and place them on the table, then there is a knock on the door "are they here already?" he questions himself, he just spoke to them, how is at the door? He walks to the door and open it, it was hikari and akira there, the single mother is holding a pile of books and akira with a bag on his back "oh hello"

Izuku let them in, akira ran straight to the couch and hikari drop the books on the table "I'm sorry izuku but something happened to my shop and I have to go there, I have some books for you and your friends and can you look after akira for me please?" she asked.

"it's okay hikari, his bed time is soon right?" said izuku, he remembers looking after akira when their mums had a night out.

"thank you izuku, akira have a spare key if he needs anything, these books might help you and the plants on the roof is already water and akira had dinner" she said trying to think of anything she might be forgetting.

"okay you should go, by the way what happened?" he asked

"the alarm gone off and the police are there so they know if anything was stolen, they don't think anything but I still have to go, since I have the gate and store key, I might have to go to the station and report it as well" then she walk out "if anything call me" then she is gone, izuku close the door and he turn to akira how is opening his bag and pulled out a book it look like a book for kids in year one.

"can you help me, I want to read this without help" he asked

"okay, but when my friends come we have home work to do" said izuku

"then can I use your computer to watch video?"

"yes"

"then help me" he demanded, they sat down about 20 minutes passed and there is a knock on the door, izuku got up and he walk to the door he open the door and there is tenya and shoto there with their book.

"hello midoriya are we going to your neighbour?" asked tenya.

"sorry, miss Suzuki is out and I have to look after akira, she brought over some books that would help and akira going to sleep soon so come in" he leads them in and they started. The assignment was for them to make a three page of the science branch they are doing, they must explain and understand the science behind it and how it benefits society? tenya brought over his laptop to type out the paper, shoto brought two books on botany, and the books hikari brought over for the boys, is science books, botany, and books on different types of plants, from trees to bush, flowers, tropical and dessert fruits, and a genetic food book, during the worked Akira sometime come over to the three boys working, but more fascinated with shoto's two tone hair asked if his mum let him dye it like that and it took a while for shoto to explain he was born like that, snack breaks, for akira he ate fruits since he wasn't allowed sweets then back to work while the small boy is in the living room watching TV mainly so he could stay up because he tired.

"wow, I can't believe she read these books? He going to have top scores on our work" said tenya, typing the second page of the assignment.

"she told me she read them, so she could get an understanding on her quirk and how to grow plants" said izuku "she actually has a very fascinating quirk, she can control and grow plants, but as long they have their have sun light, or light, she explained it's like seasonal quirk for her"

"why seasonal?" asked shoto

"she said here quirk is more powerful in autumn since she was born on that season" he said remembering the conversation when he and his mum was invited for dinner one day.

"well you think she could help us with this?"

"I don't think so"

"please stop talking about the subject, I typed your entire conversation" said tenya

"sorry" said izuku he looks at the time, 8:24PM "oh akira it's time for bed" he got up and walk over to the boy, he looks tired "do you have a change of clothes?" akira nodded "okay you can sleep in my room and I'll bring you milk" the boy yarned, and he walk to the green hair boy room.

"I think we should go too" said tenya

"I just told my dad I'll be out, he didn't even notice, he was busy working" said shoto, they all got up and packing their things and books, as they pack midoriya put akira to sleep, the boy changes into a tiger onesie and sleeping like a cat which izuku think is adorable.

The three are still in the table, still packing "shoto when you said you said your dad didn't notice he must have been distracted by something" said tenya.

"actually, I shouldn't be saying this because they are trying to not scare the public but there was a prison fire and one prisoner escape a while ago, I don't know who they are talking about, but they are hunting him down secretly" said shoto finishing packing.

"do you know which prison? Or which prisoner?" asked izuku.

"no, they're trying to keep it quiet"

"OH NO" they turn to izuku, "I forgot what hikari told me about the plants, if she did water the plants or not"

"then we go up to the roof and see if she did water them" said tenya "we could use the plants for our homework" he asked, hoping to use the actual plants as extra credit.

"okay let's go" they left their bags on the table and "wait we can't leave akira in your bedroom midoriya"

"we just going to be there for a minute and back" he said.

the three left the place, midoriya made sure he lock the door and he has the key to the apartment and place them in his pocket, they passed other doors till they reach the stairs and climb them up, tenya looks existed to see the make shift garden on the building roof top, shoto was just following them for the ride, tenya told them about an idea for the assignment to get them top grade if they use the plants as a visual concept of the assignment. Midoriya sees the opening to the roof, he looks out then step back, "midoriya?" asked tenya, izuku shush him and pointed out, tenya and shoto look out, there is a women sitting in on a chair with a table and on that table has two wine glasses and a bottle of one the moon light in full, lightening the roof showing everything visibly, they poke their head out, midoriya eyes widen.

"it's hikari" she whispered.

Hikari stood up and the glass in hand and turn her body to the other stairwell in and spoke in a distance tone "how long did it took you to find me?"

The three boys look pass hikari and they saw a shadowy figure in the other stairwell "a while" the boys cringe at the voice, their hearts beating loudly in their chest, bodies froze at his words, the figure step out of the shadows and it was the most dangerous person they ever face off with.

The Hero Killer Stain.

He walks out of the shadow in full view, he looks more menacing then before, swords, knives and dagger on his person, scarf and bandage flowing behind him, he stood stoically at towards hikari, as she just looks at with no expression on her face, he walks towards her and she just stood there.

"you moved from hous city, just to get away from the family?" he asked like he knows her, does he know here? Does hikari know stain? Do they know each other? "I like the garden" and is he trying to make small talk?

"were you at my nursery? They said there was a break in but there was no sign of theft?" asked hikari then she sat back down placing the glass on the table.

"I stop the theft I put the money back in the safe" he said he walk to the table and notice the second glass "you knew I was there, what's the point of that question?" then she stood up quickly and slap him on the cheek, he faces away from her , he didn't flinch, he didn't even stop her, the boys are in shock "I deserve that" then she slap him on his other cheek "that one too" hikari look mad and then she tried again but he stop her, he grab her arm "the last time I remember I deserved two" he said the let go

"you got five more" then hikari then started to cry, tear streaming down her eyes, stain let go "five years passed and all those heroes you killed, the attack back in hous city, I knew we have to leave" she said, he steps back.

"we?" he asked, stain step to try and face her, meet eye to eye "what do you mean we?"

"I have a son" she answered

"your married?"

She sighed "no, five years ago, I found out I was pregnant, all those years it been hard on myself" she said she walk to the railing.

"do you know who his father is?" he asked walking up to her looking around his surroundings.

"you" he turns his head to the woman, it sounds unbelievably, the three teenage boys hiding mouths drop to the ground "he's your son"

"why haven't you told me?" asked stain

"if I did tell you I had to ask you something very important of you"

"what is it?"

"to stop all of it, the killing, the false heroes" said hikari "and I knew you wouldn't stop, it's your nature 'stopping the fake heroes' my family wanted to know who the father is too"

"why? I know your family hated me, they hated me for years, but I don't think they would do anything" he said, hikari moved away from the rails and to one of the plants.

"you don't get it, I can't tell them you're the father, I am scared of anyone or everyone finding out, I'm scared of the city taking my son away, I knew another mum back in hous city, her daughter father is too a villain them when people found out, the spread these awful rumours about her, abusing, hurting, and sexually abuse her daughter, then the city took her away, I don't want that, I don't want them taking Akira away" said hikari as the plants near the emotional mother started to wilt, drying up into shrivel up sticks

"you and I are Romeo and Juliet, half the time I keep thinking either one or both of us could die, sometimes I'm tired of the secrets sometimes I want to just stop it, just no more secrets no more lies, I want it all to stop, I just want it to stop" then the plants died, shrivelled into nothingness, stain is now concerned about her wellbeing, he wants to help her stop it "he is so much like you, and sometime I'm scared he could grow up to be just like you, I don't want that, I want him to be different from us, different from you and me"

Stain walk up to her and place a hand on her on her shoulder "I'm sorry" then in a quick motion she slap him again, he step back in pain and he held his cheek "but your right I wouldn't stop, I can't stop because you ask me to, the only person can stop me is all might"

"I KNOW, I HATED YOU FOR THAT, BUT I STILL LOVE YOU, WHY?! YOU IDIOT" hikari turn to him red rimmed eyes, her entwined branch arm grows thorns.

"I have to rid the world of those fake heroes"

"WHEN YOU WERE A VIGILANTE I SUPPORTED YOU, YOU SAVED EVERYONE, YOU HELPED ANYONE, YOU NEVER KILLED but you changed, you started to scare me and I too hated those kind of heroes and when you ask me to join you and partner with stain, I couldn't Akaguro" said hikari, she then step away from him and it hurt stain for her to call him by his last name "Chizome I am scared of you, you're here, MY son is with my neighbour, you escaped from prison, if anyone found out you're here I don't want that, I don't want akira to know who you are, I don't want them or anyone to take my son away" stain took a step back looking at her with a stunned look.

"his name is akira?" he questioned, hikari nodded "it's a nice name" then he turns to the stair well he can from "them I'll go, I wanted to know how you've been that's all" as he walk away, hikari then jump him and hugged him from behind wrapping her arm around him tightly "I don't know why but I love this, has it been so long?" he said, this is an emerging memory for him, it been so long to feel her embrace, he missed those times, he missed her.

"yes, and I thought you hated physical affection?" he shook his head "turn around and hugged me properly" she let go and stain turn around and look at with content "well?" he cups he cheeks and lean to her and kiss her.

hikari arms gently place her arms on his back and stain slide his hands down to her hips and pull her into the embrace for it last and an eternity.

The three boys just watch in awe at what is happening, they can believe what they are hearing, they can't believe what they are watching, hikari really does have past relationship with the hero killer? Is akira really stain son? They have to make themselves knows to hikari and asked her about it.

They stop the kiss and the let each other go look at each other eyes, one gentle and loving the other pain and death "just go" said hikari, stain step back and turn to the stair well, he stop at the door.

"do you regret anything?" he asked

"one, I thought every single pregnant mother haves, it was only a thought but I pushed it back" said hikari, she held herself "chizome in another life, or another world we can stay together but here and now we can't, do you have any regrets?"

he let out his breath "I wish stain never existed, sometimes I want to go back to being chizome, but I can't stain is here to fulfil his promise to the rid of the world of fake heroes" then he steps into the shadow and become one with the shadow and disappeared.

Hikari tear line down her face and she turn to the other stair well, she walk to it and look though it and see the three boys, she looks mad and scared of the boys, they look confused and star struck "is akira asleep?" like a mother pretending everything is normal, they nodded "then let's go back" they walk back to izuku apartment and hikari check on akira, he was still asleep, just tossing and turning around and the boys just got themselves drinks and hikari made a coffee for herself, they just have and an awkward silence "you must have questions"

"you know the hero killer?" asked shoto she nodded "why? And when did you meet him?"

"okay I'll tell you from the beginning, years ago we lived in the neighbourhood, he and I are the best of friends, he and I had fun, hangout in the city, park, but my family don't like the things I do or whom I keep as a friends, they keep trying to push me to do thing I hated, social outings, formal parties, they have an idea how I should grow up and be, I rebel with sta- I mean chizome he help me rebel against them, then soon by luck we love each other, in middle school we try to stay together while hiding our relationship but everyone knew, for us dates are not a social thing, anytime we hang out, that's a date to us. then one day my parents then gotten have promotion which made us move away, we missed each other for so long but thanks to the internet we talked, exchange messages, skype our date, then when we entered UA together my family put me in the course because they want me to be a hero, chizome wanted to be a hero too we stayed together loving it.

Then one day my brother died, he wasn't a hero just a teenage boy, then when he was in the shopping centre there was an attack, he saved everyone, he turned his body into a barrier protecting everyone, he died, the media praised him for what he did but many heroes disrespect him calling him a vigilante and soon with their influence my brother name was smeared. Many people hated that media shift, but their minds also change.

when we confront the heroes why they are doing this, and their answer wasn't the way a hero quite the opposite saying 'your bother just wanted to be a hero without any consideration of anyone' then Chizome and I change our minds on heroes, I wanted to move the course they wouldn't let me because they had a different principal before nedzu, the other principal would let me because of my family money and their influence so then I purposely fail everything, exams, practicals, then they have no choice but to move me. But chizome dropped out after the first year, I couldn't find him, from his house, our usual place, nowhere.

after I graduated I worked for my family, with enough money I moved out and live in an apartment in the city then one day we met again, and I found out he became a vigilante, I did not care so after a bit of talking we started living together, it was lovely we just stay together whenever we can, his thoughtful date nights and his cooking, it was paradise for us I never wanted to change a thing, but things do change.

Then one day I found out I'm pregnant I was so happy, and I am excited to tell him he going to be a father and I keep imaging how he would react to the news, when he came home I was in the living room ready to tell me the news but he came home covered in blood, I was scared and hoping he going to say something went wrong while he out, but then he told me a story I don't remember what but in the back of my mind I knew, I didn't tell him so then that morning I saw what happen in the news and I confronted him, he denied it at first but he said it, he killed a hero, I didn't want him to stay, it almost like he change overnight, so I kicked him out, he sometime comeback wanting to start again, but I told him it all over and he never came back again, during my pregnancy I still scared if he comeback and see me, but he didn't, I wanted to tell him so for long but…."

"You can't" said izuku, she nodded

"yes, then you all heard our conversation" she asked, they nodded

"What is 'the thought every single mother have'?" asked shoto

"Abandoning him in an orphanage, I couldn't when my family found out I got pregnant they try to convince me to try and give him up or abortion, but I couldn't he needs me, so they bother me with who is the father is? I avoided it, then when my little sister married ken 'skull bane' I kept distance from him hoping he wouldn't find out then when the night of the attack of the city, he visit me in an ally way he wanted me to leave the city but I went back to Akira and the attack happen, then he went to jail, I wanted to visit him and tell him but I couldn't other will know, so I move here" she finished the story and everyone now feel conflicted about this "you three must keep this a secret, what I said about my friend and her daughter, I don't want Akira be in a family that doesn't understand"

"Don't worry we won't tell" said izuku "we just need time to proses this"

"Okay, I'll get akira" hikari stood up and walk to the izuku room.

"This is big" said tenya

"yes, I don't want to see hero that way now and my view on my father might change, I'm not sure why but I will" said shoto standing up "I think we should go"

"yes, we should" said tenya "we'll see you tomorrow" then they open the door and they turn to see hikari holding Akira on her back and he's half asleep and they left, it only took a second for midoriya to change his clothes into sleepwear and in bed, he didn't sleep it was hard for him to, his mind wonders to hikari story.

 **few weeks later**

after the info filled night of the Suzuki family secret izuku still plague his mind, sometimes it's still feel uncomfortable around Akira sometimes he can't stop thinking he is the son of stain, when he sees him, he just sees stain the hero killer, he sometime feels akira quirk pulling him to the young boy he could hang out with the teen. One day izuku and his mother is in hikari place having dinner, the two mothers have become best friends so izuku and akira hangout more so, they are talking about the autumn festival for the weekend, inko volunteer at the festival health booth, and hikari is going to see the festival with akria "then this lady keep asking for pink and white orchids and I keep telling her I'm not selling any at the moment she keeps coming back every day then I had the police on her for harassment" said hikari, standing up with her plate.

"I can't believe someone like that would go so much for orchids" said inko, she also stand up with her plates too, "izuku are you still going to the festival with your class right?"

"yes, most of us are going to dressed up in kimonos I definitely know uraraka and a momo are dressing up" he spoke standing up taking his and akira plate "why you ask?"

"if you want could you look after akira during the festival, I don't mind if you said no akira and I could wonder around by ourselves"

"thanks for the offer but I don't think so, kaachan doesn't have a filter, he is going to swear most of the time"

"I know a swear" said akira

"butts are not an adult swear" chuffed hikari "he might see you there in the weekend?"

"yes, mum would you mind if I go back home I have some homework to do"

"okay I'll be back home in a hour or so" said inko, he then stood up and walk to the door and turn the rest "see you all later, goodbye" he said then he look back at akira how is smiling like a sweet boys but izuku is scared of his blood.

 **Weekend**

The night of the festival, he gets dressed in casual clothes, and he arrived at the park of the festival he walk to the health booth with his mother as he talk to his mother about what his friends going to do, his mother gave him extra money for fun and food, he then left her with a smile in his face and he waited at the entrance of the park, one by one his friends arrived, all the girls dressed in kimonos and some of the boys worn kitsuke, the guys come in one by one and they finally go one booth at a time, then they slowly split apart into small groups going around, izuku, Tenya, Ochaco, shoto and Tsuyu became a group and they are talking about the food they ate, shoto was dared to eat the oddest ice cream and he clams it's both salty and sweet then everyone tried it and they started to love the ice cream too. About 6:27 the small group is resting at a bench across from a few games "so we should go and play some more games I know I can get that bear" said Ochaco, she past a booth with the cutest bear on a shelf of a shooting game.

"I'm not sure if you win, it could be ridged, most games are" said tenya

"I have to believe" he said with a stoic face.

"ah Izuku" the people turned to a middle age woman in a festive looking dress and a small boy with a monster mask from a show on TV, it was hikari and akira.

Izuku stood up and walk up to her "hikari, guys this is my neighbour hikari and her son akira, these are my friends from school, you already met tenya and shoto" then he walks to tsuyu and Ochaco, "and they are Ochaco and tsuyu"

"is one of them your girlfriend?" asked Hikari, uraraka smiled and izuku blushed "is it the brunette?" then both izuku and Ochaco blushed so much their face turned red "just kidding, how are all of you?" she asked.

"we're okay, how is everything? How's akira time in the autumn festival?"

"AMAZING, we played games I won a fish then I let the fish back in the lake" he said

Tsuyu leaned to izuku "don't tell him the fish is mostly likely to die in the lake, the bigger fish will most likely have eaten it by now" she whispered, he nodded

"izuku I know I'm asking a lot but akira really want to hang out with you just for a while, also I needed rest he's been dragging me everywhere" she said hikari, izuku was about to apologize but he walk passed him to the girls.

"why aren't you his girlfriend?" he asked

Ochaco stuttered and touch her cheeks and she started to float up ten tsuyu grabbed her on to keep her down to earth "sorry"

"can you be my girlfriends?" he said towards tsuyu

"sorry no but if we saw any of your friends from your school you can say we are" she said.

"then I'll take that as a yes, just come to the back here in an hour or so?" said hikari, then she turns around and went the other way, the teen is stuck with the 5-year-old.

"can we play some games?" asked akira, "I saw this bear and I want to win it, it's at a shooting game"

"I saw it too, we can try and win it together" said Ochaco, she held her hand out and she small boy held it, then tsuyu held her hand out too.

"I want to join in too" akira then grab her hand too and they all walked to the shooting booth together and he turn to the three boys with a look saying 'he got all the girls'

"it's still hard to believe he the son of stain" whispered shoto as the three teens walk behind the others.

"remember he doesn't know, midoriya how are you coping with this?" asked tenya

"difficult half to him it feels like he wants to kill me, but he actually wants to play" he said "since that night, it's been difficult, he wants to play and sometimes I see stain, its hard" said izuku

"well he is not stain" said shoto and they stop at the booth and the two stand there with the toy gun in hand ready to win the bear.

hikari is walking to the trees, everything is crowded and loud she's past a few trees and stood by one, the light are dim, the noise is slight and she is calm "finally some alone time" she said to herself, she pulled out her phone and look at the time and see if anyone tried to call her, no one, good, then put it back and look out into the dark tree's letting her body go, relaxing for a few minutes then she go back to her son.

"odd place to be alone?" she turns to see a man with body length a surgical mask covering half his face, her face drop down to a disapproving look as she cross her arms.

"stupid disguise, chizome, why are you here?" he removed his mask and loosen his coat reviling his face "again why?"

"I was walking pass here and I saw you and 'our' son" he said looking down to the ground, as he walk close to her.

"he looks like you, it's amazing my father didn't know just by looking at him, chizome you should go if you're here to kill heroes tell me, at least let me take akira far away from here," said hikari walking up to him "let him be innocent"

"I'm not, and your right he does look like me, same quirk?"

"no, blood manipulation, blood yours, manipulation mine, he got a grasp on his quirk, some of the kid called it a villain quirk, even the teacher are trying to aspire him into being a doctor, they thought he might want to be a hero or a villain"

"that's why the fake heroes should die, too many heroes, too many villains, since that night you told me I'm a father, I keep telling myself he shouldn't be a hero for money or fame, or a villain because the nature of his quirk" he sighed and look around the area "I'm here too long I should go" he fixes up the coat an put his mask on.

"you know I can't let you do what we arranged years ago, akira will question it" she asked, stain turn to the road "sometimes I wish I could tell him who his father is?"

"it's better if you didn't" then he was about to go but hikari grab his hand "you want me to go because you scared for akira and you want me to stay because you still love me?" he look back at her

"I know it's stupid, but I do still love you"

"I saw who you left akira with" he remembers the three boys he fought months ago, he never forgotten their faces, the fight and the reason he wanted to kill one and the others.

"he's my neighbour son, he's a good boy" she said, and she unfold her hands and drop them by her sides "I trust him, you should trust people again".

"okay I might, I'll see you around" then he moves his hand away from her and started to walk "goodbye"

Hikari was about to talk but someone interrupted a voice stain didn't hear in years and a voice hikari didn't hear since hous city "don't say goodbye just yet" they turn to see a man with dragon like wooden head, horns with leaves on the tips, white preen suit, purple tie, purple pocket square, the same tree like arms and tail, and next to him is a hero, exoskeleton armour and skull like head, skull bane and a handful men in suits behind them.

"father? What are you doing here?" said hikari, she stood on front of stain "ken?"

"you kept secrets from me ari" said the father, calling her by a nickname "we heard you two, really my grandson father is this troublemaker and murderer, I knew look like someone now I know"

"and really protecting this guy for years you could go to jail for harbouring a fugitive, let him go he go back to jail and we won't tell the police about this, think of your kid hikari" said skull bane "stain you going to under arrested and you will never see the light of day again, come here hikari"

"no" she said "I'm not scared of you dad or you ken"

"you really going to protect him? you do realise you're going to jail because of this"

She nodded "you will take akira because you think he's not a good fit for the family, you changed from the dad I love to the dad I hate, I moved here to get away from you, you wanted me to marry someone I don't love"

"Ryuu" stain step next to hikari taking off the mask and coat leaving them on the floor, revealing his many array of knives and daggers and his sword "you really don't care if hikari gotten hurt, your no father I doubt you care about anything for years"

Ryuu ignore stain words "you will do as I say young lady, this family is the pinnacle of hero agency all over japan" said Ryuu, he steps out looking more menacing and scary "get over here right now"

"no" said hikari

"so be it" then Ryuu, raised his arms and the roots of the trees around him started to up root and aim at the two lovers, stain grab hikari hand and pulled her back, but then skull bane jumps to them, hand turned into fists and he aimed to his sister-in-law, but stain still gripping to her hand, he pushed her pack and letting himself get hit, then they are knocked back in into the festival the booths, luckily they were booths selling nick knacks and small souvenirs they stood up, people around just watch and be in awe of fright when they saw the hero killer stain they all started to run then skull bane, Ryuu and the suited man walked out to see the mess "take care of them, kill stain and you can harm hikari but don't let her get to her son" then he started to walk off away from the two, remembering the conversation of the boy being with her neighbour son friends "men get everyone out of this place and block off the area" they nodded and started running around obeying the order of the twisted man.

Hikari look off to see her father Ryuu gone off, disappear before she regains her where about, stain look at the woman, she is fluster and terrified "go find akira and run, I'll stall for time"

"no, they will protect him, you need a helping hand" then her arms buffen up a bit, thorns grow out and her eyes filled with the battle-ready fight, she jump to towards the in law and was about to punch his lights out, skull bane dodge the attack, he was so focus on the woman he didn't saw stain moving behind him and slash his back with the sword hoping to slice his spine in two nonetheless his armour only created a little screech drawing blood, none on the sword.

"shit" said stain looking at the sword hoping to paralyse the hero and run to Ryuu, stopping what he would do to his son. Skull bane turn to the killer and tried to grab his by the head he be missed, he used his other hand and grab the scarlet scarf around the killer neck and pull him in and headbutt his head on the face, stain step back in pain holding his face, skull bane then use his quirk, the ulna in his forearm start to grow, poked out of the arm into bone like blades, he run to the killer and attack. Hikari look around and grab a broken chair and thrown it to her in-Law, it missed, he looks back and his spine poke out spikes and like armour cap "what you're going to keep making armour out of your bones"

"to stop you from stopping me, yes" skull bane pulled out the ulna out of his arm and throw it to the killer, stain moved out of the way and the bone passed him and into the wreckage, stain look back at the hero and saw blood running down his arm as a new bone replace the other one, he sees his chance to stop him, he look to see hikari lifting up a metal pole, probably used to hold the booths up, she run up to the skeletal hero and try to hit him but the pole bend badly, skull bane turned around to his in-law and back hand in the face and she fell down, her arm reduce to normal size and thorns retreated, hikari look up and skull bane is over her as he was about to punch her. Stain run to the hero and he put his sword back in it sheath and he pulled out knives in hand and he run to him, jump and landed on him, sinking the blades into the back shoulder and he pulled one out quickly and quickly licking the blade of its blood, paralysing the hero, he fell down like a ragdoll and he look up at the two.

"you bitch" he swore

"what is Ryuu going to do to akira?!" yelled hikari she grab him and lift him up to her face, stain looked around and saw that everybody left the area, he put his blades away and watch.

"get rid of him, he left his fortune to his grandchildren years ago we wants to make sure the money will go to my kid not yours, when that old man get to that brat he's gone….." said skull bane, hikari eyes widen and stain reached for his sword ready to hurt him for why and she let go of him "from this world"

"chizome you can kill him" then she looks down at her brother-in-law "you son of a bitch" hikari walked away and stain walk up to him, he pulled out his sword and pointed it to the spot between his eyes.

"what are you going to do kill me?" said skull bane "you kill me you only prove something right, you are a killer to hikari, and when everyone finds out whose father of that bastard boy, he will be taken and hikari jail don't worry we find something to pin on her"

He spoke "hikari doesn't like you, I don't like you, you're working with a man who would kill a 5 year old boy, my son could die because of you, your willing to let a family fall apart because of me and what I stand for, remember I don't just kill heroes" then he just raised his sword and slashed down on his arm from shoulder to hands in one swift motion, he screamed in un bearable pain, unable to move to stop the blood flowing "you'll live if I didn't cut an artery" then he aim the sword at the kneecap and stab it down hard, breaking every bone in his knees, it was like stain stabbed animal, but he is, skull bane scream louder he then gave him a death stare "but you won't recover from that, hikari lets go" he pull the sword out of the hero knee with ease and then he put the sword away and both of them started to run to the direction they think Ryuu went off.

The havoc started when midoriya and his friends just won the bear, they all saw people running, claiming it's the hero killer fighting a hero they tried to go to the fight but men in black suits pushing them all back, now they are with izuku mum in the health booth, he watch people walking around, calling police, parents and any other, the class returned and they all talked about it, shoto, tenya and izuku are wondering if he's here for akira, or hikari? Izuku keep looking at his phone seeing his hikari is calling him "izuku is my mum calling?" asked akira, the green hair boy gave a sad look "did you try calling her?"

"I did but she is not answering, I hope she is not hurt or near there" he said

"WHO FUC- "backugo was about to swear but kirishima cover his mouth and shook his head.

"don't worry I'm sure she is looking for you" said mina "any mum would look for kid and a time like this"

"I have some chocolate; do you want the rest of it if you want?" said sato

"no, I really want my mum" he said, they look around and they wanted to go off and try to find her.

"izuku go find her if she is around here, she might be looking for us" said inko

"okay mum" then izuku left the tent with his friends and mother and he waded pass people calling out hikari name, then he reached the end of the crowd only to be guarded by men in suits, he looks passed them seeing the last of the booths up and empty, not a soul anywhere.

"excuse me you need to move back" said one of the suited men.

"sorry but my friend mum is out there somewhere? I need to find her" said izuku

"what's her name we could look" he pulled one of the other men in.

"her name is Suzuki hikari" he said the men look at each other like they know her "so you know where she is?"

"sorry we can't share that information this is Rightwing company matter, you must leave now" he then pushes izuku back and he was so confused, what's is this secret? Why are they keeping people out of the area he walks back to the booth and he saw everyone looking about and around the tent, what are they looking for?

"what's going on?" he asked

"akira fucking run off" shouted bakugo

"what you mean?" he asked

"he ran off when someone was yelling about what happen" said shoto "he must have slipped away to find his mum" then something happen they all turn to the crown being push again into the street but this time is the police they all walk but izuku stay back hidden from anyone and he try to get back to the festival, then he felt someone touching his shoulder he look back and there is tenya and shoto "midoriya what are you doing?"

"looking for akira" he answered

"Yes but over there is a fight going on there" he said

"And the hero killer" said tenya doing his robot arms movement "who knows what is going on?"

"But we still have to find him, you can come and help" the two looks at each other and they nodded.

"okay then we're going" said tenya, they then started to run, they pushed though the crowed and they ended up back in the area where they said the fight is going on, they walk around inside and out booths seeing if akira is hiding inside or looking for his mother. they walk down till they reach the same area where hikari left akira to them, the place is empty and secluded, they look around the booths then they heard a childish scream, they turn to the direction of the scream, and they saw young a familiar boy running towards them, its Akira!?

"akira!" they all yelled, the boy looks at turning his body towards them, he looks stressed and scared he run then there is another person behind him, sliding in view he has a dragon like wooden head white suit on, he grabs the boy by the hem of his shirt, he lift him up as they boy struggled.

"What are you doing to him?" yelled izuku

"You three boys should leave, this is about family. Right my boy?" said the man

"Let me go grandpa" struggled akira, they look at the man in shock, this man his akria grandfather and he is hurting his grandson "izuku help me"

"One step and I'll kill all of you" they wanted to move, they wanted to help, and they want to save him. He step back and about to run off but they saw something they saw large wooden arms, it pushed the grandfather into another booth, he let go of the boy. Akira look around and spotted his friends, he turn to them and run to them. Izuku activate his quirk and run to the boy in a leap and he picked him, akira held him tightly and izuku was about to move back to the two teens but he felt something wrapped around his legs, he look down and saw vines wrapped around his legs and they originated from the old man, he let go of akira "run to Iida and Todoroki" akira then run but the vine around the young hero legs and pointed to the young boy and dart to the boy and wrapped him up mind snakes.

"FATHER!" they turn to the angered woman, her arm a bit larger, thorns, but her form change a bit, goat like wooden horns and her mouth bearing fangs and more animal like "does you company mean that much to you, you would kill your own grandchild to move your money to ken!" she yelled, then walking next to her is stain, they stood with anger and pride inside them.

"You don't understand we will lose everything if anyone find out" he said standing up, Ryuu brush himself off and use his vine to bring akira to him.

"no, you and the rest of the family lose my stocks, my money, everything no I won't, I will have my son with me, he is my only treasure" she said cooling down a bit, stain turn to see the three teens that defeated him months ago, he wanted to attack them, but his mind is somewhere else, and that somewhere is Hikari and akira, he can't be fixed on pasted battles this is the battle he needs to be focus now.

"Ryuu, I knew you would do anything, but all this and murder" said stain

"no when I tell the police you killed him they will arrest you and my daughter for harbouring a criminal for years" stain drew his blade and ready to attack, Ryuu use his vine to move akira and izuku on front of him like a meat shield "using children like a shield, you are mad"

"no its just business" then vine sprouted from the grown and wrap stain in the vine tightening like a constrictor boa but the vine didn't wrap around the mother.

"chizome?!" then Ryuu use his arm and lift the killer high into the air and slam him into the ground and he move his arm back moving the vine to Ryuu then he made a swat motion and flung the killer into the booths and let go of him resulting him to crash more into the booths knocking more down "father this is going too far"

"not it's not" then he let go of the two boys and jump to his daughter, hikari move her arms up, over her head resulting four tree's sprouting up acting like a barrier, Ryuu slice the trees in two and hikari was gone then the sliced tree's in the air contracted out and wrapped around the older man, one around his head, two around his torso, arms and one around his legs holding him in place, he tried to get himself free then he saw stain jumping up with his sword in hand about to slice down, Ryuu lift his foot high enough to stomp the ground summoning venues fly trap trying to chomp the hero killer, but stain slice them with ease and then slice him in the shoulder and landed behind him and was about to lick the blood, a shadowy figure punch the killer, he fell down and he quickly move away and stood right back up, they all look to see skull bane alive moving and not bleeding anymore, the arm stain slice is completely covered in bone like armour like an armadillo and his knee cap also cover in bone.

"Thought you killed me" said skull bane with a sadistic smile, the teens and akira watch the hero they saw on tv turning into a crazed villain.

"To be honest, yes" said stain looking at the bone armour impressed how is able to live and use his quirk to move at least.

"You can't stop me so easily this time" then he turns his hands into claws, from knuckles, finger turned into bone like claws "now I make you bleed" he was about to attack but he then hikari tackle him into a booth.

"you stop my father, I'll stop ken, and you three take my son and run" yelled hikari, then she left to the hero, shoto, tenya and izuku snap out of the eventful daze, izuku grab akira hand and they pointed to the direction of the they came from, they started to run.

"oh no you don't" Ryuu stomp the ground again and vines latched around the boys immobilizing them all, the three teens struggled to move and get themselves free "I'm not losing the boy again" then using the sheer power on his body he broke free of the wood entrapping him and turning to stain with the eyes of a murder and a CEO with nothing to lose "and I think its high time I put a stop to you"

Hikari run to skull bane as he is getting up, she pushed herself too much, Hikari lift her arms, summoning vines entangling skull bane, he immediately broke free "you're getting weaker"

"and you become a villain" she said

"no I'm not" then he force bone from his arm to break out of his wrist and they become blade, then he started to charge at her, she lift her arms up again creating a wall but it didn't erected high enough and he slice her by the arm, she moved out of the way in time and started to run and he follow, she moved around the area till she reached a western style fountain, plants and he turn back and see the brute coming close, Hikari step into the fountain, the water is ice to her skin, the water over her ankles, small waterlilies in the fountain.

"what are you going to do know?" he scoffed "you are getting weaker"

"no, I just need water" then all the plants around the plants around her perked up, facing the hero, then they turn larger and monstrous, entangled each other and forming around the woman covering the fountain like a dome and coming out of the dome is two large arm like appendages, in the dome Hikari arms connected to the dome creating the arms, the water giving her strength "and to do this to you" then the arms shoot out to the hero, skull bane dodged out of the way, but the arms with no bones stretched to the hero, skull bane try to slice the arms off, it didn't made a dent.

Hikari watch from inside the dome trying to stop the hero, she tries smashing the in-law with things around, like carts, boxes, beer kegs, look down and she see the water is still there keeping her strong and healthy, they fought vigorously, then skull bane used his armoured bond and grab a bottle of propane gas and thrown it to the woman, Hikari caught it gently "really? What are you going to do?" she scoffed

"no, just so I can do this" then he used his ulna again and made it into a projectile, he flung his arm and the projectile flung to the bottle, it exploded, burning the right arm it dropped down lifeless burning in flame. Hikari pulled her arm back in the dome, her arm in pain she place her arm on her stomach and she look at her other arm now in depended for itself "one down one to go, do you really think you can beat a trained hero"

Hikari moved her only good arm in a defensive position, she held her ground as the man tried to get to her, it hurts whenever skull bane tried to fight his way into the dome she tried to push him back and away from her. But skull bane he is hacking the large arm, slashing off chunks of wood off the arm, skull bane blade then broke off his arm he step back and grows another blade but it was coming out slowly and brittle.

Hikari notice his bones is growing slower and weaker.

Hikari remember her sister place in their kitchen there were lots of gallons of milk in the fridge and calcium supplements in the medicine cabinet, he must have run out of calcium for his bones, she flung her arm out like a whip to skull bane and broke his bone blade into a million pieces with ease, he step back in pain holding his arm he growled he knows he can't grow more bones anymore or else he will be a body with no bone to grow, so he look around and pick up a metal pole from one of the booths stands already fallen down and ready to attack "ready to die!" he yelled, he run to the woman and about to attack.

Hikari look down at the water and its almost empty "okay no more attack, one more trick" she pull back her arm and retreated the extended arm into the dome, she drained the water and extended the plants out, hovering up and surrounding the hero, skull bane stop at his tracks and stared at the ginormous plants, it twist and turn like a monster trying to figure out what you are, and all at once it dart to the hero.

The array of plants went to the hero and wrap around his arms, legs close to his body, containing him, the roots dug into the ground, the pants are form together and a tree formed around skull bane and an oak by the looks of it. Hikari step out of the fountain look drained and tired, she walks to the hero, he only have his head out of the newly formed tree, he started swearing and bitching at Hikari.

"you are fucking bitch when I get out of here I'll kill you and your fucking bastard son" she slaps him when she walked to him, then said nothing, he is not worth the effort of word, then she walk away and skull bane continue yelling at the woman, Hikari walk to the area Chizome and her father were fighting, hoping she could get there before her father does something terrible.

"oh no you don't" Ryuu stomp the ground again and vines latched around the boys immobilizing them all, the three teens struggled to move and get themselves free "I'm not losing the boy again" then using the sheer power on his body he broke free of the wood entrapping him and turning to stain with the eyes of a murder and a CEO with nothing to lose "and I think its high time I put a stop to you."

Ryuu reached out to the killer and try to grab him, stain quickly moved out of the way he turn to the teens and his son tied up seeing them struggle to get themselves free "first rule of fight is easy" stain turn back to Ryuu and swung his hand to him, batting him into a half up booth, resulting knocking the rest down "never take your eyes off your opponent" then he turn his hand into claws and swung again at stain, the killer roll away and stood back up and run behind the man, as he was about to strike but then some sort of plant flowers out and pollen spread around the area, the killer held his breath and landed on the ground and run out of the range of the pollen, the dust disputed and Ryuu smiled devilishly.

"what do you think? My family is immune to poison and toxins, so why not take advantage of it" then large bulbus plants sprouted out around him "cut them and you die"

"fine then I try something else" stain then put his sword away and the pulled out his knives, grab his red scarf and wrap it around his face then he run to the man, Ryuu cut one of the plants and it exploded with prickles and thorns, stain quickly move out of the way cut another, it leaked discolour water, another is exploded pollen then he reach the old man, as he was about to cut the old man. Ryuu stomp the ground and the earth shifted and large thorned vine came out and wrapped around the killer.

"face it, I am the better, I am better then you and when I send you back to prison, I will make sure your prison life will be hell, Hikari will be in prison too, for harbouring you and akira he will be in my stead and under my house arrest till the day he dies" then he grab the thorn vines around stain tightening his grip. Stain breath became labour and in pain, he tries to escape "I never see why my Hikari have such an appeal to you, you are just scum the moment I saw your family" then push him down on the ground and stomping on them.

"Because you are a bastard in her life" he spat out, trying to not lose his temper and focus "her life was miserable till she met me then when you moved away the only thing she wants is an out and away from you" Ryuu stomp on him again.

"No, you change her"

"no, she changes by herself, she is her own person and she is a mother"

"She's only a mother because of you" Ryuu stomps came down stronger.

"You can't control everything" yelled stain, then Ryuu punch him.

"when I am here I am in control and when I get Hikari back home everything will be the same nothing has to change every again" he punch him again, stain spat out blood from his mouth at Ryuu.

"maybe, but everybody changes" Ryuu anger grow and he pick stain up.

"why would my daughter change her view on my life style? Why? because of your view on heroes, NEWSFLASH BOY! ANY PLACE IN THE WORLD THERE WILL HEROES WITH VIEWS THAT AREN'T THE SAME AS EVERYBODIES" Ryuu the slam him on the ground, the moment he hit the ground the vine broke free and stain with a blade in hand stab the old man in the shoulder, he wailed in pain as stain moved out of the way and pulled out his sword again, he stood stoically with cuts all over his body from the thorns and he run to Ryuu and he jump up and landed on him and pulled out then knife and about to stab Ryuu with the sword but the grab the killer and throw him off him.

Stain landed a few feet away and he turn to the trapped boys and thrown the knife to them, it landed near midoriya, then he turns back to Ryuu who was about to slash him, he moved out of the way and he attack the old man.

As the fighting continue midoriya look down at the knife and he they all struggled, they wanted to use their quirks to escape but they couldn't, shoto couldn't sure his fire and ice because for some reason the plants are fire/ice proof or something, for tenya his legs are entwin with thick vines, and midoriya, some reason a he couldn't use his quirk, he tried again tried again but nothing "izuku and you reach it?" asked akira

"maybe" midoriya wiggled his arm around, with little room he tried to move his arm up, to try and free it.

"midoriya what are you going to do when you free us all?" asked Iida

"we are going to run to the police and call any hero and tell them to come here and help with this fight" then he popped his arm free, with scratches from the vine and bruises and now he has more room to move his easily pulled his other arm and out pulled himself out of the vines and stood up stretching his body and picking up the knife and going straight to shoto and started to saw off the vine, he saw half way most of the vine and he snap the vine.

"midoriya help out akira, I'll get tenya" said shoto, then he turn to the other and midoriya turn to akira and used his quirk one for all and snap the vine off him like sticks.

"come one akira we must go" then he picks up the boy and about to run but he couldn't move, he look down at akira he was using his blood manipulation quirk "akira stop it we have to go, it's dangerous here"

"no, we need to find my mum" he wailed, he is still a child wanting his mother.

"akira we must go you could get yourself hurt" they turn to the fight and they saw stain being held by his neck as Ryuu, akira grandfather is holding tightly, stain drop his sword and grip the old man hand trying the loosen the his grip.

"do you really think you can try and kill me? When my company goes global, I will make sure all of you criminal die, one way or the other"

"I won't be in prison you bastard" said stain

"I know, you'll be 6 feet under" then he tightens his grip and stain airways is gone, close, he need the air "what's wrong? Can't breathe?"

Midoriya want to help and fight, but he needs to get akira away "MIDORIYA!" he turns to see tenya calling out for him as they about to run off to find anyone for help "midoriya we have to go."

"I can't akira won't let me" he wants to move but akira quirk is still not letting him move.

"WHAT?" they all look out to see Ryuu realising they have escape, he growled in anger and he move his body to them and pulled stain away from them " you no good boys, when I get my hands on you" Ryuu tighten his grip unknowingly and stain still grasping for air and losing consciousness, "I'll stop you even if I have to break every bone in your body" as ryuu lift his free arm up with his stab wound to try and trap them again, the blood around his wound harden like turning into a solid and it spike out of the opening and though the other side of the shoulder, Ryuu wailed in pain again and he let go of stain and he step back holding his shoulder in pain. Midoriya look down at akira and saw his eyes are red and hand up, the nails of his claws extended and looking scared.

Stain turn to them and sees how powerful his son quirk is.

"midoriya!" then he turns and didn't feel akira quirk stopping him, now he started to run to his friends and away from the battle, saving the 5-year-old as the boy is starting to feel weak.

Stain watch as the four boys left the area and turn back to the old man in pain "now I see how powerful he is, maybe he could be useful to me" said ryuu and the harden blood spike turn back into a liquid "turn him into a hero for my benefit and the company's"

Stain stood up and reached for his sword "over our dead body" then he run up the old man, Ryuu stomp his foot and the bulb plants move on front of him like a shield, but stain kept on running, and by the roots of the plants he the buckle himself and slide under the bulb plants and under Ryuu and gotten behind him, and he leaped up and grab him and try to strangle him "how does that feel?" he said to ryuu then he turn to the his shoulder he reacher out his arm to the shoulder and his hand is cover in blood and he proceed to lick the blood. Ryuu body froze and the plants shrivelled up and stain let go of the old man and let him fall down "I win" he said

"I may be like this for a while but I will get up and kill you" said Ryuu

"no you won't the only person to kill or stop me is All Might, so I highly doubt it" said stain and he turn around and try and see if he could see Hikari are to see if she finished her fight "I should tie you up an leave you for the police"

"I'm an influential man, I would tell them you try to kill me and they will believe me, no question asked" Ryuu look up at him with a whiff of curiosity "does he know you're his father?" stain said nothing, just look down and back up, that answered Ryuu question and stain knows it "he doesn't know does he, Hikari never told me too, secrets after secrets to protect her son life, you might have to have a talk when you see her" stain started to walk off to the direction where skull bane and Hikari where going to fight.

as he walks his mind is going everywhere on what happening in the fight, but he is not worried with Hikari fighting he seen her fight years ago in UA when they were both in before he dropped out and she swap courses, then he saw someone running up to him.

it was Hikari, she looks tired and warn out her dress slightly torn and dirty, the moment they see each other they felt their heart are beating as one, their tired and heavy body becoming light as a feather, stain stood still as Hikari run to him.

"Chizome" shouted Hikari, stain stood still then for some reason he turn around, like he heard something , it's like someone is digging underground he turn around and then one large branch sprouted out of the ground and the ends splinted and jagged attacked the killer, slashing him across his torso, Hikari face turned pale and she look back and saw her father laying on her back with his horns moving on their own connected to the ground like roots, she forgot he could do that, Chizome fell back and the branch was about to strike the killer again but Hikari use her powers and shrived the plants and terminate to the rooted horns and run to the bleeding man. Chizome pain is white hot, he held his wound with both his hand over his wound then he heard footsteps "CHIZOME!" it's that Hikari? "chizome?" she knelt down next to him, pick him up and lay his head on her lap and she hold his wound trying to stop the bleeding, she closed her eyes and place her hand over his cut then unravelled her entwine arms and a kind of clear sap comes out of it, the hot pain in his chest is cooling down and he breathing slows down and he open his eyes and look up at Hikari "please stay alive" said Hikari lowering her body down to him, tears gather around her eyes and drop on his face.

"I don't like it when you do that" he said quietly, looking at her face like it's going to be the last thing he's ever going to see.

"Like what?" whispered Hikari, realising more sap.

"You are crying, sometimes it feels like I'm doing something wrong, I never wanted to see you cry" whispered stain.

"No you haven't, please don't die"

"I don't know, it hurts, your sap can't heal me, it just stops the pain, it can't heal me" he knows for a fact the sap cannot heal him.

"No, it will heal you, I'll save you"

"you can't" he grabs on to her hand and held it tightly "even if you save me, we'll be in jail, you harbour me when I was a vigilante, when I was Stendhal, I'm sorry"

"for what?" she asked

"Everything" he coughed out blood "if I was like everyone else, we would have been a proper family, a house, you as my wife, a son that I know, but I'm not everyone I'm a criminal, a murderer, if I die here and reborn in a different world I'll find you"

"No shut up" Hikari doesn't want to hear it, he is not dying he just can't.

"And I'll be with you, no matter what"

"Please" he can't die, he just can't.

"I can't" he said feeling his eyes closing and he lift his hand up to her cheek, she lifts on of her hands up and hold it with tears dropping down, Hikari lower her body down to be closer to him, then sirens cried and she look up and see her father standing there on front of them he didn't attack or anything, he knows he going to win.

"let him go, he is dying" said Ryuu

"no" said Hikari, ryuu is pissed he knows she would go to the media about this but he controls some of the media at least he can control some of the word she would say, then he turns to the police and other heroes running to them, Ryuu smiled and look back at the two and look back at the police and put on a fake façade on his face.

"please help the hero killer he tried to kill me" he walks up to then the hero of the area and walks up to them, then the police prosed to arrest him "what are you doing? Do you know who I am?!"

"Suzuki Ryuu you under the arrest for attempted murder and…." As he lists of the crimes and taken away some hero also arrested, then skull bane also walk pasted them finally out of his wooden tree prison, then paramedics reach to Hikari they want to see who she is holding.

"lady we must help this person" they try to convince her to move.

"when I let him go promise me, help him, he is still human, everyone needs help, he needs help" said Hikari, they nodded, they are oblige to help anyone, from poor to rich, bystander to criminal and hero and villain. she lifts her body and the paramedics froze seeing who she is holding, stain the hero killer, they are fearful of the man "you promise"

"okay" they started to help him, much to their fears they still help, more and more police come in they help Hikari and get up and taken to an ambulance to be checked out and to be reunited with her son, akira held her tightly never wanting to let go, Hikari thanks midoriya and his friends for looking after her son, they talk for a little bit, chizome left to the hospital, then Hikari was aksed to come to the police station and she look down at her son and picked him up and went with the police, at the station they revealed they launched an investigation against her father and his company and that her sister was part of the investigation as their top character witness against her husband and father, Hikari agreed to help even if it mean her family trust for their children is gone.

The ordeal of the night reached the entire city, everyone watch the new looking for answers and knowledge of that happen, many went to the internet, to the police station, news agency went to the police and hero agency to find answers and information about everything and they got it.

Two week later

" _The ongoing story of Suzuki Ryuu and the Rightwing Company, when Mr Suzuki been arrested two weeks ago for embezzlement, bribery, attempted murder and general corruption of the company Rightwing._

 _With Rightwing been buying up prison, correctional facility and mental institution for remodel but with the intention of cutting the cost of materials during the remodelling of many building when the electrical fire in japan top prison Tartarus after their remodelling with only one prisoner escape,  
the hero killer stain._

 _Only to be in police custody after a few weeks, he's be hospitalized due to the attack in the autumn festival make by Mr Suzuki with his intention to kill stain._

 _Heroes knowingly approved of the idea and taken money from the company for their silence, skull bane agency, number one supporter of the project has finally been shut down, many heroes that claim to know nothing about the scandal were release and found work in different agency, but a number of heroes are arrested their hero licence taken away._

 _Skull bane also been arrested for a number of crimes even attempted murder of his Sister-in-law and his wife file for divorce and custody of their daughter and became a witness for the investigation of Rightwing._

 _The Rightway company under the heat of the police investigation, the government has no choice but to close down the company putting millions of people out of work, but Australia brought the rights and shares of the company and their new CEO, Alexander Sanders, rehired the employees and gave the prisons and institution back to the previous owners and stated to change to image of Rightwing from a corrupted past to a promising future._

 _With the two daughters of the Suzuki family have been question for any of the crimes, when Suzuki Hikari questioned she stated 'I wanted to leave my father and raise my son away from my family poison, I knew he would do anything dangerous for his company' and the police left the sisters alone stating their involvement is non-existent to case._

 _The Rightwing is facing a new light as Alexander Sander said in a press conference " I was just a chosen for this because of my way of managing a company and how I please everyone and I promise every to change to the how Rightwing and bring them into a new path away from the money of heroes and something the world needs and deserved, so effective immediately any hero agency link to Rightwing is now cut and we shall move onto future away from the line of hero's to something we can all deserve"._

 _That was Alexander Sanders, and Now for the sports news …"_

Hikari turned off the TV in the hospital room, chizome room, his injuries were extensive and the doctors said will make a full recovery but he hasn't woken up yet, the police stand out keeping wondering why Hikari keeps coming in but the lead detective told them to drop it, Naomasa Tsukauchifound out who is akira's father during the investigation and he promised Hikari he wouldn't say anything unless its needed in court, but it wasn't her father is now in corporate jail, Naomasa gave permission for Hikari to stay for an hour or so to see Chizome, she come a few times a week, to visit him and talk to him like a normal person, some time she bring flowers from her nursery and place them on his bed side.

Its noon Hikari left her manager alone in the nursery and she visit Chizome while akira is still in kindergarten, she is sitting next to him in the right "you know what I never notice most time it feels like you have a split personality, it like meeting a new person" she smiled, she realised it a few days ago and she likes it "akira wanted to know why I fought with you, I wanted to tell him, I want to tell so badly but I scared how he would react, would he reject the answer or accept it" she look up at him and she place her hand on his hand on the bed and tightly hold it her eyes travelled to the restrains on his they all said 'just in case he woken up'

"You're going back to jail you know, as soon as you wake up and no longer needing this" she look at one of the machine monitoring his vitals, when Hikari first visit him there were more machines now there are only two, on for his morphine and the other to check his vitals.

The door open and the cop standing outside came in "miss we're changing shift and visiting hours are almost over"

"okay" then the cop step back out "you should wake up and hear about what my dad did, so many heroes licence has been taken and their in jail because of him, I am happy ken is in jail, I want to see him beaten up, too bad he is under protection in jail" then she stood up and notice the time " I should go soon" as she about to let go of his hand, chizome hand tightens, Hikari look down at his hand tightening and he stirring and moving but not waking up, Hikari move her hand away from his hand and then lean down to chizome ear and whispered " _if you have the chance, escape and come see me and I'll introduce you to your son"_ then stood up straight and left the room "I'm going I'll come back another day" then Hikari left the hospital to meet akira.

A week later the hospital found out stain has woken up and escape from the his room during police shift change, hours after of searching the hospital and the surrounding area's detective Tsukauchi went to Hikari place and search her place himself with a hunch in his gut after hours of searching they found Nothing, he is nowhere to be found.

They continue the search and after a few days they cancel the search and announce the hero killer escape police custody, that same night Hikari and akira are in the roof garden sitting in the garden furniture looking up at the stars "mum why are we here? Are we having dinner here tonight?"

"no we had a large dinner and ice cream" said Hikari, akira look around the area still confused "remember a few times you ask me why you don't have a dad and where and who he is?" akira nodded, he remember because other kids have fathers and he wonder why he doesn't have one "well years ago, your father and I met and we loved each other so much, so much it sometime hurts up when we are apart, but during those years things change, everyone change, when you grow up you'll will change"

"why are talking about that?" he asked

"Your father became a vigilante then a villain" Hikari waited for a reaction from her son and scared if he would reject the idea.

"REALLY?!" yelled Akira, he's more confused and curious about everything, Hikari smiled a bit and kind of expecting that reaction "WHO IS HE?!"

"me" akira turned around and saw the shadowy figure in the door way and akira eyes widen at the sight to see the villain, the hero killer stain. chizome walked out in civilian clothing, most of his face is hidden then he walk to the table, the two stood up and akira run to his mum and stood behind her.

"akira this is chizome Akaguro and he is your father" said Hikari, she step aside and akira step forward and with caution "I really want to tell you who your father is but I was scared, I'm sorry"

Akira then walk up to the killer and look up to him, then he knelt down to his son "hello" he spoke, akira the jump on him and hugged him, Hikari and chizome just look at the little boy surprised and unsure what to do. Akira was just happy, happy to know he does have a father, happy he now knows him and actually get to see him, to be near him, to hug him like any child want to do with their dad. Chizome look up at Hikari confused what to do next, Hikari gestured him to hug his son, and he did, he wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly, his heart is beating hard and lively, he never wanted to let go, if he did, he thinks he'll never get to hug him again, that thought is a stupid thought, a thought that he never want to think again. They let go and look at each other and smiled, for the three for that one moment it feels like there are finally a family.

He stood straight they all walked to the apartment Chizome to carry akira, they walk together down to the apartment floor and inside, with an tired 5 year old chizome took him to his room, he look around see very little hero merchandise and mainly books, robots toys from anime and movies.

He place him on his bed and akira asked him to stay with him till he's asleep, akira soon fell asleep and holding onto his father this feeling Chizome love this feeling, it feels like he is finally a family he deserve and wanted from a past life, then he move away from akira and the boy hold onto a stuffed toy.

Hikari and Chizome walk out of the room and stood in the hallway "he's amazing, did he tell you what he did with his quirk?" asked Chizome

"yes, he's unsure now" said Hikari

"about what?"

"to be helpful with anyone or become a hero?" stain is taken back by that remark.

"He sho-"

"I taught him how we saw most heroes, but I told him how you like to see a world with hero's who fight to save anyone and everyone, good or bad, rich or poor, hero or villain, that what I taught him, but I think he want to be a hero like our neighbour son, he goes to UA too and a brave one at that"

"who is he?" he asked, Hikari turn to a photo of all of them, grab the frame and hand it to Chizome, he look at the photo and saw him, one of the boys who stop him in hous city, now that he think about all three of them were there, he never paid attention because he is more worried more about Akira then them, then Chizome handed the photo back.

"well?" she asked, placing the photo back on the stand.

"That boy he does look worthy of being a hero" he know he does "akira will be a great hero" he said with a smile, Hikari smiled too and then Chizome wrapped his arms around the woman "and I really missed this"

Hikari hugged him back "me too" then he pushes him away then lead him the room across from akira and she open it and chizome is confused "I also miss this" then she pulled the man into the room and close the door for the night.

Rightwing future changed, and they moved from heroes to investments and accommodations, many wonders what they are doing, and they build and invest in small start-up companies and soon an old run-down street gentrified into a busing new street filled with new and interesting business and Rightwing is back into a new light. Hikari sold the apartment and brought a house near her nursery, three bedroom, a study and a yard, high walls and everyone is sad Hikari and her son is leaving but then happy she is leaving the roof garden for them, but now the landlord now have more responsibility, to water and maintain them.

inko and Izuku gave then a goodbye dinner and help them move into the new place during the next few days, its rarely see each other after that and over the years they try to see each other as much as they can and learn new things about each other. They change their last name to Akaguro, midoriya think so they don't associate to company or something else. Years later a hero izuku found out akira is in UA high and in the hero course, with the public knowledge of who is akira father is made by accident from the media, most people are wary of him and his only friend is his cousin Risa with the same quirk as her now imprison father.

Today is a exiting day for akira it's the UA sport festival and it's the semi-final and akira is now pacing in the room unsure what to do, then there was a knock at the door "come in" and on the other side of the door it was deku in his hero costume walking in, he hasn't seen the boy in years, the 5 year old boy is now a 15 year-old teen, in UA sport uniform, his hair is longer and still messy, tied into high ponytail, his claws a bit longer and sharper, arm guard around his wrist, his eyes turn from brown eyes to red and looking nervous as hell and a table with a few bottles of orange juice "ah midoriya! What are you doing here?" asked akira

"Just checking in on you, it's been a while since I see you, you're so different the last time I saw you, well the last time I saw you, you just started elementary school, you really let your hair grow out?" said deku

"I did, midoriya can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?" he asked as he walks to the table.

"Is it normal to be nervous before the fight?" asked akira sitting down on the chairs

"Yes, I was nervous too, I bet your more nervous because you're up against your cousin?" he nodded "and she does have the same quirk like her father too right?"

"Yes" deku can see he's more nervous now than before, he need to change the subject.

"How is your mother? I didn't see her in the stands or anywhere?"

"oh, she's at home with dad, my little brother and dad doesn't like crowds" deku is confused.

"little brother?" he asked, he sure guess how the father is, but he must ask soon.

"Oh yes I have a little brother, his name is Nastu, he's six" said akira walking to his bag and pulling another bottle of orange juice.

"why are you dinking so many juices?" asked deku

"you know when you donate blood and you drink juice to make more blood to replace to blood you lost" he nodded "that, I can put my blood back in my body, but I need to swallow antibodies afterwards" then he drink a little bit and sit down, Deku sat next to him "so I have to ask why are you here?"

Deku is nervous to ask but he must "Is natsu father?..."

"Yes, it's my dad, everyone at home, and I do have to ask because mum want me to ask, are they still after him?" asked akira

"Well it's been years since he was seen, not that much, there are other villain more terrible and worse than stain, speaking of stain did he train you? During your performance you looked well trained, Aizawa sensei never trained us like that" akira nodded, he remembers the two of them going to different warehouse with his father and training together, hand to hand combat, fighting with swords, knives and other array for fighting style together like father and son then he remembers the limits his father has.

"I shouldn't tell you, but I will, you should know, and you could call off his arrest" Deku is concerned if Stain might make him do something bad.

"What is it?" he asked

"During a fight when he found one of the hero who used to work with my uncle, he gotten seriously injured he couldn't move or fight the same way as before then he decided to retire stain indefinitely, there are so many limits his body can do, and he knows he can no longer be stain but I think he miss it, but he's happy being with mum"

"So, stain is done, and your father is staying" question deku

"Yes, he can still fight but not too much" said akira "everything change, nothing can stay the same" deku know that, he change so much and his friends too, he's a hero like he always wanted to be, most of his friends are heroes too, his living with his girlfriend Uraraka, all might is still kicking and he in the crowed as well with some other retired heroes, nedzu is still the principal and he is now being offered a position in the ministry of education. Then there was another knock on the door and there is an older eraserhead, scruffier and with a few grey hairs here and there, in a different hero costume and goggles and present mic in the same leather costume and slightly bigger speaker and his hair dyed blonde hiding the greys hair he has and never telling anyone his age even to younger girls and his students, both older hero's walking in the door.

"You're up" said shouto and he saw deku and annoyed with him because he the new number one hero, thinking he could do what every he wants "get out midoriya, you're not allowed to be here anyway"

"Yes sir, sorry sir" said deku, who is still scared of the homeroom teacher, then he started to walk out "good luck" then they all left they room leaving the young boy in the room alone to calm himself down and get ready for the match, soon deku arrived at the stands and sat down next to his tenya and shoto, who are older and heroes in the same agency, they are talking about the students and matches they fought in, the two older hero look up to see deku.

"How is he?" asked shoto, his hair is longer tied into a side pony tail, his costume change to fit his quirk.

"He's nervous like everyone" said midoriya.

"Well we shall see how good of a fighter he is" said tenya, his costume has also change, more knight like and broken a few speed and personal records, then they all saw the boy walk out in to the stage and they watch the battle beginning.

In a large house where Hikari and Chizome is sitting on the couch with Chizome sitting next to his second son Nastu watching the sport festival, nestu has the same arms like his mother and started sprouting horns like branches from his head he is an inquisitive child half the time Chizome tell him lies and Nastu will always turn to his mother and asked question Chizome doesn't know or lied about, Then Hikari walked in with a drink they are waiting for their son/brother fight "I still think he's going to win" said Nastu, playing around with his quirk.

"I know he will win and stop that, you will hurt yourself" said Chizome, Nastu stop playing with his arms and started playing with horns "and that"

"Why?" asked Nastu

"Because you will hurt yourself, I did it when I was your age" said Hikari "do it again and you'll missed akira fight" Nastu them stop and chizome laughed a bit "Chizome you know what's funny?"

"What is it?" he asked looking at his lover.

"I'm having difficulty trying to come up with a reason for akira to get a haircut" she asked looking at he son, then she grab him and put him on her lap.

"I like the way his hair is, I thought you liked it on me" smiled chizome, nastu gag at their flirting "it's his choice to cut it or not" then they notice the fight is about to fight, Akira taking off his wrist guard and throwing them out of the stage, and his cousin getting ready to fight at well "Akira looks determined, that means he is going to win"

"of course, he's going to win" said Nastu, as they watch the fight, akira is fighting in a defensive style against his cousin aggressive style of fighting with her bones, then akira created dual blood sword.

"he's fighting with swords?" questioned chizome.

"well you did teach him how to fight with swords" the fight is going one harshly and somehow the fight turns into a competition of strength to proof who is stronger in a world of change, the fight went on to a challenging fight, akira started to look pale and drained "he's using too much blood he should stop before he faints" said Hikari.

"he knows that, he needs to adapt to the change of the fight when he goes to the training camp he going to extend his blood usage" said chizome then they all look at the TV hearing loud cheering and saw akira winning the battle.

"And akira going to have bragging rights soon" said Hikari

"Not too much, if he's going to be a hero"

"you did during your first year and you and I also had fun that time if you know what I mean" they both blushed at the memory and Natsu knows it something gross.

"I'm going to my room" then Nastu went out of the room into his room.

"I wonder where he's going?"

"I don't know?" Chizome then change the subject "I know it's been half a year when I've been here I just want you to tell me what Akira is doing, yesterday he tells me anything because he nervous about today" Chizome left the city for half a year when the police started to come close to his family during their search for him, he missed so much from his sons and miss Hikari most of all, and just a day ago he came back to watch his son in the sport festival, hikari moved herself closer to Chizome and lean on him then wrap her arms around his chest.

"it's good to know you starting to like this" Chizome hummed in agree then they saw Nastu came back but sat down on the floor "I'll tell you one thing akira want to tell you everything that happen the pass year, he picked a hero name" said Hikari

"what's his hero name?" said Chizome and what Hikari said next filled his heart with pride of his son and who he will be a great hero.

"The BloodBorne hero, Stendhal"

30


End file.
